geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclic
Not to be confused with Cyrillic. Cyclic (formerly Enlil and Cyclical) was a very popular and extremely skilled South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash who quit on March 5, 2016, but later returned on July 16. He had beaten numerous hard demons, the most notable being Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Poltergeist, Necropolis, Acropolis, UltraSonic and The Ultimate Phase. Cyclic is the verifier of Galatic Fragility by TeamSmokeWeed, which is considered Very Hard or Insane Demon by most players. He also verified the first version of A Bizarre Phantasm, which is considered as an Extreme Demon (the second version of the level was verified by GoodSmile). Cyclic is the creator of the famous Sonic Wave, a very difficult Extreme Demon level (however, he is not the one who verified it; Sunix did). Sonic Wave is one of the hardest rated Nine Circles levels. History Cyclic deleted his YouTube channel and ended his activity on September 6, 2015, because of some personal reasons and school. He has created his account again (but his past videos are deleted) so people would stop impersonating him. On his former account, he said that he wouldn't come back. However, he had a change of heart and uploaded some videos that are not on YouTube. However, some videos (e.g. Galatic Fragility) have not been uploaded because he does not have them. On March 4, 2016, he confessed to hacking The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave with this message:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqxE7agGfUY Sorry that I can't make a confession video because this computer doesn't have windows moviemaker. I used verify hack to verify The Hell Zone. Both 1st and 2nd version. For the video, I used 4 cuts. One at Koreaqwer's first part (the transition), one at 31%, one at 36%, one at the end of the level (just before the icon disappears) (this was to make look like verified with the same attempt as the beginning) Now I verified the 3rd version legit but I don't have a video cause I gave my laptop to my sister and I can only use a computer which all my family members use it and I can't record it cause of lag. You don't have to believe me because I don't deserve it. ''' '''I'm very sorry that I tried to trick all geometry dash players and I'm especially sorry to my collab members: 1234, Koreaqwer, and Ryan LC. I had only 3 days left till my sister takes my laptop so I tried to verify in 3 days but I couldn't so I used verify hack. And for sonic wave. Yes I hacked that level too. I was so scared about what will happen if I admit it so I kept denying. First and second version were both hacked but the stream was real. (First version was verify hack and second one was speedhack) ''' '''I lied about this for many months and I'm very sorry. I'm really regretting now and again, I'm so sorry for what I have done. My YouTube channel will be inactive until I come back after highschool graduate. (My activity on geometry dash will be only beating secret way levels when I see them on YouTube or gmdw) I will be streaming after I come back with a new computer. And again, I'm very sorry to all geometry dash players and all people who believed me. The day afterwards, Riot posted a Skype chat video between him and Cyclic, and Cyclic said he hacked or cut every video/level on his YouTube channel and all of his streams were pre-recorded (whether this is true or not, is unknown). After the "double" confession, he deleted his YouTube account, Skype account, Geometry Dash account, and Twitch account. He said he will get a new computer and start streaming when he comes back. This may have been just a lie and he just wanted to leave the community forever, because there are no signs of hacking, speed-hacking or cutting (except in The Hell Zone). In July, Cyrillic, Wabbit, and Aquatias have now given his original name back as requested by Cyclic. On July 16, 2016, Cyclic remade his YouTube channel. As of January 2017, Cyclic officially returned with a 144Hz monitor and started streaming on Twitch. He has gotten Sonic Wave Infinity from Riot, who quit around this time. He is now trying to verify this remake of the legendary level that he had made. But once again, he quit Geometry Dash with a comment left on his last Geometry Dash video: beating Aqueous by Woogi1411 on stream. In the comment he said reasons why he quit Geometry Dash again (written mostly Korean, this is his English translation): "You must have heard that I'm quitting this game if you saw N2's video. There are lots of reasons for this and I don't have a video to upload so I will just list it here. 1. Geometry Dash is too boring. 2. This game has very nice security. Sarcasm 3. Robtop gives advantages to his friends. (You guys might not understand but lots of Koreans think this a big problem) 4. I'm not sure but I might retake the Korean SAT test. I didn't go to a bad university but I just want to get in to a better university" Now his channel contents are mostly Overwatch videos. However, he still uploads Geometry Dash videos from time to time. Levels NOTE: All of his levels on his original account except Lunar Intoxication are REMOVED! It means they are no longer found in the server. But the well known impossible level creator Cyrillic has re-uploaded every Cyclic level on his and has also made a sort of "fake" Cyclic account. Unrated Levels * Lunar Intoxication - A Demon-difficulty level which he created and uploaded after he was accused of hacking Sonic Wave, which was based off more or less his entire Geometry Dash career. It is currently one of his levels with a custom song. He reverified it on his new account. * Unnamed 0 * Virtual World Deleted/Cancelled Levels * - An invisible version of Clubstep and Cyclic's first featured demon. It was very easy before 2016 when it got buffed. * Invisible Clutterfunk - An invisible version of Clutterfunk. * Invisible Time Machine - An invisible version of Time Machine. * Ice Cream - His first demon level, known for containing very little decoration but considered as an insanely difficult demon, but was suddenly removed and re-uploaded again. * Invisible xStep - An invisible version of xStep. * Sonic Wave - A blue-themed Extreme Demon Nine Circles level known for extremely tight spaces and extremely difficult gameplay. He was exposed for hacking to verify this level, and it was deleted. Sunix has since verified it legit on November 25, 2016, writing history. However, this has caused drama because Sunix made a deal that Riot would verify Sonic Wave first, which he then broke. * The Hell Zone - A redesign of the original level by Sohn0924 by 1234, Koreaqwer, Ryan LC and Cyclic. Cyclic used to verify hacks and cut the video. He claimed to have beaten it legit but didn't record it, then later admitted to hacking it. A player by the name of Cypher pointed out all cuts that were made by him. Stormfly has since verified it legit and published it onto his account and also slightly nerfed Cyclic’s part, but it didn’t get rated until February 2017. Trivia * Cyclic tends to put the tag "#RespectWOOGI" in the videos of his levels made by WOOGI, who tends to comment the tag "#RespectCyclic" in return. * He used a rabbit-themed texture pack created by Gelt. **Link to the texture pack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG5kUwFwFtY * Cyclic vs Riot has been a subject of debate for a long time. * Cyclic, if not hacking these levels, was the first player to complete Cataclysm and The Ultimate Phase legitimately. * Cyclic is the creator of Sonic Wave, the hardest Nine Circles type level in the game. After not being able to prove that he didn't hack to verify it, he replaced it with his Back on Track Remake which was known as Cyclic on Track. People had been arguing about Cyclic hacking Sonic Wave, but he admitted to hacking on March 4, 2016. * He used to use the up key to play Geometry Dash on his PC, but it broke after a while so he had to use the spacebar instead (he said he doesn't have a mouse on stream). He said on YouTube that "spacebars sucks for him". He has since gotten his hands on a mouse and uses it to play all the time. * Cyclic used to make his video descriptions merely say ".", but he no longer does this most of the time. One time, instead of putting ".", he put "qqftt" instead. * Despite his confession, Riot doesn't seem to believe that he hacked every major level he played. * He is the first person to have beaten A Bizarre Phantasm legitimately. He was followed by GiGas. * Cyclic confessed that he hacked to beat The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave. * As of March 5, 2016, he has made his levels free levels, but they were suddenly removed altogether. * He initially made a part in Riot's Extreme Demon Yatagarasu, but he was eventually kicked out, and then replaced by Manix648. ** Cyrillic apparently uploaded an early, incomplete version of the level with his part on Cyclic's account. * During the time he quit Geometry Dash from March to July 2016, Cyclic has most probably played on another account Kerwan. This can be seen from WOOGI1411's collaboration Gust Dive, where Cyclic's name appears in, but in an earlier version, "Kerwan" appears instead. * Cyclic has, a few times, ranked 1st on the global leaderboards in 2015, usually swapping the top 5 with earlier players such as LunarSIMG (who quit in early 2.0 but has came back since), 3xotiC (a hacker), zNymo98 (who is still somewhat active but has lost his stats in 2.0 and is now only playing for fun), and SaRy (a well known, extremely skilled, and somewhat mysterious player and creator of the notorious Red World; he had suddenly left in very early 2.0; however, he made an account proving that he at least ''tried ''Update 2.0 and there is some evidence that suggests that he had also hacked). * Following Riot's retirement from Geometry Dash, Cyclic was given the task of verifying Sonic Wave Infinity, a buffed version of the original Sonic Wave with new decorations by Viprin. Videos |-|Confession= |-|Levels Showcase= |-|Cyclic Documentary= References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players